battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumbnail appearances
The following is a list compiling which characters appear in the YouTube thumbnails for the Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, ''IDFB'', and Battle for BFDI episodes. Character appearances by episode Thumbnail appearances by character Trivia *Pin's only season one appearances are in the first and last episodes. *Despite competing in BFDI, Teardrop, Needle, and Woody have no season one appearances. **They would all, however, appear in a Battle for Dream Island Again thumbnail. **Rocky, Donut, Dora, and Puffball however, have no season two appearances. *Firey is currently leading with 8 appearances. **Pencil and Ice Cube are tied for second with 7. **Bubble and Leafy are tied for third with 6. *Bowling Pin is the first recommended character to appear in a thumbnail ("Bowling, Now With Explosions!") *"Enter the Exit" is the first episode in which no contestant appears in the thumbnail. **"The Four is Lava" is the second such episode. *The only thumbnails in which no contestants have their mouths open are "A Leg Up in the Race", "The Reveal", and BFDIA 5b. Gallery Battle for Dream Island Ep1part1.jpg|Take the Plunge Part 1 Ep1part2.jpg|Take the Plunge Part 2 Ep2.jpg|Barriers and Pitfalls Ep3.jpg|Are You Smarter Than A Snowball? Ep4.jpg|Sweet Tooth Ep5.jpg|Bridge Crossing Ep6.jpg|Power of Three Ep7.jpg|Puzzling Mysteries Ep8.jpg|Cycle of Life Ep9.jpg|Insectophobe's Nightmare Ep10.jpg|Crybaby Ep11.jpg|Lofty Ep12.jpg|A Leg Up in the Race Ep13.jpg|Don't Lose Your Marbles Ep14.jpg|Half A Loaf is Better Than None Ep15.jpg|Vomitaco Ep16.jpg|Bowling, Now with Explosions! Ep17.jpg|The Reveal Ep18.jpg|Reveal Novum Ep19.jpg|Rescission Ep20.jpg|Gardening Hero Ep21.jpg|The Glistening Ep22.jpg|Don't Pierce Your Flesh Ep23.jpg|Hurtful! Ep24.jpg|Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 Ep25.jpg|Return of the Hang Glider Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB BFDIHQ26.jpg|Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know BFDIHQ27.jpg|Get Digging BFDIHQ28.jpg|Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 BFDIHQ29.jpg|Zeeky Boogy Doog BFDIHQ30.jpg|Get in the Van Again5b.jpg|5B BFDIHQ31.jpg|No More Snow BFDIHQ32.jpg|It's A Monster BFDIHQ33.jpg|The Long-Lost Yoyle City Idfb1.jpg|Welcome Back Battle for BFDI BFB 1.jpg|Getting Teardrop to Talk BFB 2.jpg|Lick Your Way to Freedom Thumbnail0001.png|Prototype BFB 2 thumbnail (Can be found in the BFB 2 thumbnail .fla) BFB 3.jpg|Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Aaalternate.png|The first BFB 3 thumbnail, which was later dropped for the other thumbnail BFB 4.jpg|Today's Very Special Episode BFB 5.jpg|Fortunate Ben BFB 6.jpg|Four Goes Too Far 86D15FC0-C71B-4A65-86CB-59A1D37AE5D3.jpeg|Unused version of Four Goes Too Far BFB 7.jpg|The Liar Ball You Don't Want BFB 8.jpg|Questions Answered BFB 9.jpg|This Episode is About Basketball BFB 10.jpg|Enter the Exit BFB 11.jpg|Get to the Top in 500 Steps BFB 12.jpg|What Do You Think of Roleplay? BFB 13.jpg|Return of the Rocket Ship BFB 14.jpg|Don't Dig Straight Down BFB 15.jpg|The Four is Lava Shorts Thanks for 4 years!.jpg|Thanks for 4 years! Mqdefault-0.jpg|BFDI is Back BFDI Ballers.jpg|Ballers Sb pen and blocky.PNG|Paper Towel Tf4yotf4y-thumb.jpg|Thanks for 4 years of Thanks for 4 years! IMG 1289.PNG|The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary) BFDI-II Meetup.jpg|BFDI and II Finally Cross Over Bfdiiicrossoer2.jpg|II variant HELP US get to VIDCON 2019.png|HELP US get to VIDCON 2019 HBBFB thumb.png|Happy Birthday, Battle for BFDI! BFDISROADTOHALFABILLIONVIEWS.png|BFDI's Road to Half a Billion Views You're A Loser, But....png|You're A Loser, But... YTPMV's Intensive bfdi unit.jpg|Intensive BFDI unit Rock my bfdi.jpg|Rock my BFDI bfdi chapp.jpg|BFDI-chapp 3000 subbies.jpg|3000 subbies Eliminating bfdi.jpg|Eliminating BFDI Dear viewers.jpg|Dear viewers 6000 subscribers.jpg|6000 subscribers Last bfdi.jpg|Last BFDI BFB 13 This Thursday Thumbnail.png|BFB 13 this Thursday. Category:Helpful Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Battle for BFDI